Cool
by Blainerschick012
Summary: Maka and Soul are drifting apart however but this shouldn't even be possible for two people whose souls are almost one. Totally romantic guys xD Enjoy! Soul/Maka ; Maka/Soul


Ok guys I worked soooo hard on this.

It so long and my fingers are killing me from all the typing.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I long to and I'm willing to give up my life's savings, eventually going bankrupt to own these characters, I do not own them...*sob*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cool<strong>_

The epitome of cool:

_Soul Eater Evans _

Dazzling white wind swept hair, ruffled atop his head in a way that screamed **bad boy**.

Dark red and passionate eyes that couldn't be easily read.

A light tan hugged his body and contrasted nicely with his snow colored hair.

His athletic figure most girls at the academy got a thrill out of.

And finally, that white smile, menacing and gorgeous all at once to those not well acquainted with him, however, playful and teasing to those who did.

Many girls at the Academy _loved_ him.

But, who could resist?

Surely no one.

Then why did the heart throb of the school hang out with her?

Why did he pick Maka Albarn as his meister?

Even he didn't know, nor did he understand why he was so drawn to the girl.

But it wasn't cool to sit down and try to figure out troublesome things like that.

More importantly was his dream to become a death scythe after failing on numerous occasions.

He was getting old, 17 next week in fact, and it wasn't at all cool that he had yet to become a death scythe.

And Maka's sole purpose for being at his side and him at her side was to help him to fulfill this.

As he often said, "Being a death scythe would get (him) every hot chick in the Academy."

Lately, however, he_ was_ cool...ice cold even

* * *

><p>"Ninety-nine Kishin souls yet again," Maka smiled.<p>

Soul let out a sigh, his hands retreating to his pockets.

He closed his eyes.

"Don't mess this up again like you did last time Maka," Soul smirked.

"Me! From what I remember, you were of no help either!" Maka's shouts of protest echoed throughout the streets.

"I got us into Blair's house!" Soul retorted.

"And fell right into Blair's naked hands you pervert!" Maka shouted back.

"Pervert?"

"Or do you not remember getting a massive nosebleed Soouuull-kun?" Maka giggled as her voice rolled the boy's name much like Blair would.

Soul's face heated up.

"Soouuull..." Maka teased laughing now and Soul regained his composure.

He sat on his motorcycle now, smirking.

"Can't blame me for getting a nosebleed after seeing a body like that!" Soul admitted and watched as Maka rolled her green eyes.

She knew what he was implying.

"I wouldn't want a body like that anyway," Maka's words came back forcefully as she joined Soul on the back of his motorcycle.

"More boys prefer Blair's body over that of a child's... like yours Ma~ka," he teased again, stressing the syllables of her name.

Maka didn't respond this time.

"Am I wrong Maka?" he questioned, his helmet concealing his smirk.

"I'm comfortable with my body Soul! I'm fit and this way I'm a lot more flexible and nimble..." Maka told he boy after putting on her own helmet.

"How uncool Maka. Is that what you tell yourself so you can feel better about that body of yours?" he snickered as Maka's hand gripped around his stomach.

"Bully.." Maka whispered but the sound of his engine concealed her words.

Silently, she cried behind him on their way home.

He smirked from the silence behind him, feeling victorious.

When they arrived home, Maka hopped off his bike quickly, throwing him her helmet, hard and fast.

He caught it, fumbling slightly backwards.

"Oi! Maka!" he called, "What's wrong with you!"

"I'm just tired. Please inform Shinigami-sama of our victory today," she instructed nicely, not looking at him and he simply nodded.

"...Women."

Maka approached the door but fell backwards as it opened outwards.

"Ma~ka! Soouuull!"

Blair wore nothing but purple panties and a lacy purple bra...yet, it was more that what she usually wore around the house.

Soul scratched his head nervously, looking away from her.

"Please stop saying my name like that Blair.." Soul insisted.

...And now the bra came off.

Now, the only thing covering her breasts was her hands that threatened to release them any minute.

She smirked, "What's that Soouuull?"

_NOSEBLEED_

Blair laughed heartily only to be shoved to the side by Maka who forced her way inside the house.

Blair watched her leave.

"What's wrong with Maka?" Blair questioned.

Soul shrugged, "She said she's a bit tired, don't worry about it..."

Soul too watched as she walked off.

"But I wanted to play a game Maka!" Blair pouted.

Maka shot Soul a dirty look.

"I'm sure Soul would much rather play with a mature woman than plain old me Blair," and with that Maka disappeared into her room.

"You two seem to be growing further apart everyday," Blair said innocently.

Soul looked at Maka's closed door, "Hn.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The next day at the Academy*<strong>_

"A DANCE!" Star shouted in to halls.

"Yes Star. It's next week," Tsubaki smiled.

"Well then!" Black Star began and turned to the crowd gathered at the notice board as well.

"Who would like to be the lucky girl to have me, Black Star, accompany them to the dance!"

Tsubaki sighed.

"It's girls ask guys Star," Tsubaki explained.

Star then laughed loudly, drawing much attention to himself.

"Star, there's Maka and Soul!" Tsubaki smiled.

Star beamed.

"Oi! MAKA! Surely you want to ask me to the dance!" Star shouted above all the noise and Maka hugged Tsubaki after meeting up with them.

Soul and Star simply bumped fists.

"SO MAKA! HOW BOUT IT!" Star questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Star," Maka turned him down.

Soul smirked, "You're not going right?"

Maka looked at him.

"I am going Soul.." she answered.

"Oh? With whom may I ask?" Soul questioned.

"You don't know him..."

"I don't know him? How shocking.." and his smirk widened.

"It's none of you concern who I take to the dance! I'm just glad it's not you!"

"How uncool Maka..."

"Sometimes I really consider leaving your ass for some other weapon!"

Soul hung his head.

"Don't speak like we're a married couple!"

"Soul, we're supposed to be as close as that but I can't even call you a friend anymore!"

"Then find someone else willing to put up with your bitchy attitude!"

Tears ran down her cheeks and she turned quickly, leaving the scene.

"How cruel Soul," Tsubaki remarked, leaving to go console Maka.

Star looked at him.

"You know, I know I'm big... but even big men need to know when to stop," Star began.

"Don't preach to me Star, I'm not the only one wrong here," Soul answered back.

"But you're the guy. If you were as cool as you said you were, Maka would still be at your side," he continued.

Soul turned to leave.

"It's not cool to run away Soul," Kid called coming up behind him.

Liz smiled, "Maka's a great girl. If you think you have a leash on her, you're wrong."

Soul walked off, taking no notice to their words.

_Maka wouldn't leave me._

_She couldn't if she tried._

* * *

><p>"Blair!"<p>

.

.

.

"Blair-san!"

"Soul, I'm in the shower!" she called from her bath.

Soul stood outside the door.

"Where's Maka? She was supposed to cook today," Soul asked.

"Hai, but she got out of school early and went out!" Blair answered.

_Went out?...No way in hell!_

"Where... and with who?" Soul asked again.

"Oh some guy she brought home!" Blair giggled as she said this.

Soul was so shocked that even Blair's invitation to join her in the tub didn't get through to him.

_She could have lied to Blair about who she was going out with_

"He had a really handsome voice too!" Blair called.

_A-a tape! Maka could have taped some guy's voice!_

"And nice blue eyes too!" Blair taunted him.

Soul tried to forget about what Blair had said and headed for his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-12:30pm-<strong>_

Maka and her mystery man pulled up in his smoking hot yellow Ferrari.

Soul snuck onto the balcony to check out the ride at first, when something much more appealing caught his eyes.

Maka looked stunning in her short auburn dress and her blond hair was out, hanging off her shoulders.

"M-makA!"

He fell off the balcony with a hard thud.

?: "Dude, are you ok?"

Soul's eyes faltered open.

The boy stood much taller than him and Maka by extension.

He had spiky hair somewhat like himself except his was almost golden, matching his tan skin.

His eyes were bright blue, as Blair had said and his body wasn't too bad either.

"Ughh..."

Just the sight of him made Soul sick.

..._with jealousy_

There was a feeling in this stomach that made him want to so something very irrational.

"This your roommate?" the boy's bass voice knocked Soul out of his murderous thoughts.

Maka blushed, "He's just my weapon..." Maka brushed him off.

Soul wouldn't admit it but her words hurt.

"Well, whatever. I'll see you at the dance beautiful," he planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

When they got inside, Soul closed the door behind them.

"Who's the dick?" Soul asked.

Maka shrugged.

"You are Soul," she answered.

"He's a weapon too huh?" Soul asked.

Maka nodded, confirming his suspicion of her getting a new weapon partner.

"He's a spear.." she continued.

Blair joined the two on the couch, surprisingly fully clothed.

"How was it Maka-chan?" she asked grinning.

"It was great. Sora is absolutely amazing, I asked him to the dance," Maka giggled.

Blair giggled as well.

"How cute! Maka has a boyfriend!" she smiled.

Maka noticed Soul was standing, about to leave the room.

"I brought some food back if you guys haven't eaten yet," she told the two.

"I'm not hungry," Soul replied.

"...Well don't forget we've got physicals in a week. We need to wake up early to practice our soul resonance," she instructed.

"I'll be sleeping in..." Soul retorted.

To this Maka stood.

"Soul that's so selfish of you!" she shouted.

"Selfish!" he screamed back.

The two were now at each other's throats, ignoring Blair's shouts of protest.

"Just because you're jealous of me and Sora-" but she was quickly cut before she could finish.

"Jealous of what! You can go with him if you like! There is n.o.t.h.i.n.g I would rather more!" Soul's answer came back as cold as ice.

"I'm so tired of you.." Maka tried to steady her breathing.

Soul glared at her, also breathing hard.

"Then get a new partner...we're through.." Soul ended leaving the room.

There came an ominous silence and tears ran down Blair's eyes watching the two.

The only sounds heard were from Souls shoes stamping across the floor to his room.

"I hate you Soul!"

With that, both stormed into their rooms, slamming their doors loudly.

Blair sighed.

She smiled sadly, "They do say love is complicated."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Physicals-<span>_**

It was uncomfortable for everyone who knew the two, to see them so angry at one another.

Especially when it seemed everyone knew how much they really loved one another rather than they themselves accepting it.

Kid and Star tried to talk to Soul many times as well as Tsubaki, Patti and Liz tried to talk to Maka.

Nothing it seemed could get through to them.

During the physicals, where meister and weapon were supposed to be together, they stood far across the room from one another.

After their heights were taken, they were weighed, their pulse rate was taken, and blood samples, finger prints and they had their full body check, weapons and meisters were supposed to work together for the other part of the physical.

Maka spotted Soul after everyone stood in their teams as he was the only one without a partner.

They walked towards one another reluctantly and stood near Kid, Star, Tsubaki, Patti and Liz, making it quite awkward for them.

Professor Stein joined them for their next exercise.

"You, along with your weapon will face off with another weapon and meister team. It's solely for the purpose of seeing your strength and teamwork as partners. However, if you want to prove something to yourself then you have my permission to destroy and dispose of your opponent," Stein smiled as he ended.

Most of them looked around at one another, happy for the chance to fight without limitations against their own classmate.

However, for Maka and Sou, they were dreading it even though they did well not to show this to each other.

Soul knew that throughout the week, he hadn't talked to Maka, nor had they seen each other much since Maka made a habit out of staying at a small hotel downtown.

Even as they sat together, watching the other fights, neither one of them said a word to the other.

"Ok, excellent Kid. Your father would be very proud. You can pick up your physicals results now with Spirit-kun inside," he instructed looking down at his papers.

"Ok..." he began again as Kid left, giving both Soul and Star a high-five, "Next is Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

Star shot up from his heat.

"EXCELLENT! NOW TELL ME PROFESSOR WHO ARE THE SAD SOULS TO BE PAIRED UP WITH ME! I SHALL SHOW THEM NO MERCY! THIS I SWEAR OR MY NAME ISN'T BLACK ST-"

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans," Stein continued.

Tsubaki looked at the two worried, knowing their situation.

Star did as well.

"Hey, I'll go easy on-" Star began only to be interrupted by Soul.

"Don't pity us. Just fight," he spoke.

Even with these words, Star was still worried.

"Come on to the field," Stein instructed and they walked onto the field.

Needless to say, everyone chatted amongst themselves as they all knew of Soul and Maka's predicament.

"BEGIN!" Stein shouted.

"Don't screw this up," Maka warned.

Soul scoffed.

"Tsubaki!" at his command she turned into a ninja sword.

Star twirled her skilfully.

"Looks like I'll have to beat the sense into you two," Star smirked running full speed towards them.

"Soul!" Maka commanded and she grabbed his hand as he transformed into a scythe.

Maka suddenly felt something very strange.

An odd burning sensation in the palm of her hand, where she held Soul.

Stein noticed the odd look on Maka's face as she fought Star and he caught a glimpse of her burnt palm as she spun Soul skilfully and swung for the younger boy.

Stein smirked, "How interesting."

~Soul~

Soul watched on at the fight and noticed Maka's hand, burning and turning a painful red and black however he was determined not to say a word.

He knew though that the pain must have been unbearable.

He noticed that Maka switched hands in order to alleviate the pain she felt.

But why was this happening in the first place?

"You don't know?" Soul heard suddenly and once again he found himself in that familiar room looking on at Little Ogre.

Soul said nothing, loosening the neck of the suit he suddenly found himself wearing.

"Maka's soul is rejecting yours," he smirked as he said this.

Soul knew it made sense as he had seen it before; he knew also that for a while now it became harder and harder to sense Maka's soul no matter how near he was to her.

It was almost as if Maka was trying to hide it from him.

At that moment Soul felt weak and saddened.

He fell to the floor.

Little Ogre grinned.

"Even if you're not lying you little creep, that doesn't explain why I'm feeling like this," Soul said, clutching his heart as it beat faster now.

"You still haven't figured it out?" the ogre questioned turning so that his back was turned.

"Don't fuck with me Ogre," Soul grimaced.

The Ogre laughed, happy to have gotten such a response from the boy.

"Think back to the first time you and Maka used soul resonance," the creature instructed.

Soul did as he said and the greatest feeling came over him as well as all his pain flew away.

Before him the Ogre was no where to be found and two familiar souls were before him.

Maka soul was a faint peach colour and it moved as if human, moving in closer to Soul's soul.

Soul smirked as he watched the site, his own light blue soul was reluctant at first to embrace Maka's soul but gave up, moving in closer.

At first Soul was confused as to what he was looking at but when it occurred to him, a faint blush spread across his face.

"I-it's almost l-like they're-"

"In love?" Ogre appeared beside him.

Soul looked away, "W-why are you showing this to me?"

"Because right now your soul is in a mess. It was so much more comfortable living in a healthy soul when you and the girl were on good terms," Ogre stated sitting on the piano stool.

"I-i"

"Tell me about Maka Soul," he said suddenly.

Soul hesitated but as he looked at the two souls intertwining on the counter, he sighed as the heat came back to his cheeks.

"S-she's stubborn, brave, kind, friendly, caring, bold but sometimes bashful, she's sweet and loyal and gorgeous as hel- and what the hell am I saying!" he ended shouting.

Soul hid his face, feeling so Utterly UNCOOL.

"Don't deny it. Besides, the way her soul is acting. She probably feels the same way about you," Ogre ended and suddenly the scene before them disappeared.

"Soul! Soul resonance!" he heard Maka's voice all around him as he was brought back to the sight before him.

Tsubaki was in her chain scythe form and Star was grinning breathing hard.

Soul looked over to Maka now and saw her chest rise and fall rapidly.

She was warn out but had managed to do without him up until then.

Her side bled slowly as well as her hands; however they didn't seem to be burning anymore.

Their souls struggled to connect; however, it was very difficult for them to meet.

Soul force himself to connect and Maka screamed from the pain.

_It's hurting her to even put her soul near mine. Her soul really is rejecting mine._

"STOP!" Stein ended the fight.

Maka dropped Soul as soon as she could, holding her bleeding side and regaining her breath.

Soul stood in his human form, watching as Maka winced in pain.

Tsubaki and Star helped her up while glaring at Soul for simply standing there.

"I'll get Maka to the nurse, Tsubaki, grab our physicals slips and meet me there."

Star picked her up gently and ran off.

Stein looked at Soul.

"You should follow your conscience sometimes," Stein said and Soul left nodding.

_I **will** listen to Ogre this time_

* * *

><p>Soul picked up their physicals and saw Tsubaki about to leave.<p>

He grabbed her hand quickly, avoiding her harsh glaring eyes.

"W-when a guy l-loves a girl...h-how does he tell her...y-you know...without looking like a total priss..." Soul asked fast, still with his head down.

"If you love her, then looking uncool shouldn't matter, as long as she knows," and with that Tsubaki left the room.

Soul stood outside the nurse's office.

As he was about to enter, Soul heard Maka's quiet voice.

"I know, but it's fine...I'm fine," this was Maka's voice.

"Have you told him yet?"

..._Sora_

"He said he doesn't care if I get a new partner," Maka said but Soul wanted to burst in there and tell her how wrong she was.

To tell her how much he loved her but at that moment he felt his feet glued to the stop.

"Then, we'll do it...after the dance and he won't hurt you anymore, not while I'm your new weapon."

The words hit him hard and he left, physically and mentally unable to hear anymore of their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At Home-<em>**

Blair was now used to Soul returning home unaccompanied.

He smiled at him.

"Afternoon Soul.."

"Afternoon Blair..."

"Umm, Soul-kun, Maka came by earlier," Blair began.

Soul looked up at her.

"She left you this present, for your birthday."

_Oh yeah, I completely forgot today's my birthday_

"You left so quickly this morning, I wasn't able to give it to you," Blair apologized and Soul smiled warmly at the girl and took the gift.

"Thank you," he said to her as she left the room.

_Happy Birthday Soul, have a great day_

He opened it.

A small music box.

*click*

A small piano appeared as the music box sprung open.

There, a miniature Soul sat, playing the piano.

The tuned was one he was very familiar with.

Soul smiled silently, "The Soul's ballad."

* * *

><p><strong>-the dance-<strong>

Soul had picked up from the Laundry his suit that Maka had bought him a month before in preparation.

It was fully black, contrasting nicely with his crisp white locks.

No matter how dazzling he looked, he felt in no way content.

The whole night he sat on his own, Maka was no where in sight.

He thought that maybe she and Sora had vacated the room for some private time but just thinking about it killed him.

Suddenly all around him there was hushed speaking.

At first Soul excused it as insignificant gossip until Star knocked him out of his senses from across the room.

"Holy Shit! MAKA YOU LOOK AMAZING!"

Soul looked up to the stairs where he himself entered only a half hour before.

To Soul, Maka stood alone at the top of the stairs.

Her beauty at the moment was almost unreal.

Long flowing golden locks.

Sparkling jade eyes.

Pure untouched skin.

Her peach dress flowed to her ankles, hugging her curves, curves he only noticed that night.

The only thing wrong with the picture was her arm linked with Sora's.

He watched her for the entire night, his eyes never failing to miss her smile that he so missed and longed for.

Why couldn't he get the courage to tell her?

It was at that moment that Soul found himself.

Sora whispered something in the girl's ear and they proceeded out to the balcony.

Soul walked towards them, only thinking of Maka.

"Ok, I'm waiting," he saw Maka give the boy a little smile as Sora left her on the balcony, and headed back inside.

Suddenly Maka caught a glimpse of Soul and she hid her injured palms behind her.

At first none of them spoke until Maka's eyes threatened to look away.

"You can't.." Soul began.

"W-what are you talking about Soul?"

"You can't leave me, not for Sora...or anyone..."

His heart beat fast as he spoke.

Maka's face became slightly red.

"I don't know what-"

"Maka I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I've been such an idiot."

"N-no-"

"The truth is, I think you're the greatest girl in this Academy, in the world even."

"Sou-"

"I-i-"

"Soul.."

"I love you so much Maka Albarn."

This time Maka said absolutely nothing.

"I adore everything about you and I'm stupid for only realizing it now. I've been such a dick for hurting you like that!"

"But-"

"No, I really am sorry for saying you have a flat chest when you clearly have enough to fill out that dress. You're body is amazing," Soul rambled on causing Maka to turn a deep shade of red.

"And you're legs are hot!"

"S-stop Sou-"

"No I won't stop because I've wasted so much time already. I'm not gonna let you leave me," Soul finally ended.

"No Soul you need to stop because.. people are staring.." Maka hid her face as Soul turned around to see the crowd looking at them.

He saw most of the girls in the room sobbing silently or fangirl screaming.

Star and Kid smiled at him.

Patti consoled Liz and Tsubaki as they were deep in tears.

Sora smiled at him also, "It's about time Evans.."

Soul turned his gaze back on the love of his life.

"How uncool Soul," Maka replied with a soft smile.

He held her hands, kissing her scorched palms saying, "I don't care how uncool I look as long as you're always by my side."

Soul suddenly got down on one knee.

The room went quiet, all except Spirit-kun, Maka's father who screamed and passed out instantly.

"Holy crap Soul! A-are you p-proposing to me!" Maka stuttered.

Soul looked as shocked as she did.

"No way! We're way too young! I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend!" Soul explained.

"Oh!" Maka smiled, "In that case...yes Soul. And since you've seen my soul, you know how long I've been waiting for this. But you practically begging me was even better."

Maka smirked as Soul's arms wrapped around her slender wrist.

He held her close to him and brought his mouth to her ears, breathing easy now after being acquitted of his past deeds.

He smirked as well.

"But don't get me wrong Maka. Someday I will make you my wife, I swear it," he said before placing his lips on hers.

Maka's arms closed in around Soul's neck, pulling him closer.

She turned her head, deepening the kiss and when they broke apart, Soul smirked.

"Let's finish this at home, we've got an audience," he said.

"Aww," came from those behind him and suddenly from off the balcony came Blair.

"Finally!" she said shedding all of her clothes in one fell swoop.

_MASSIVE NOSE BLEED_

Maka watched Soul as well as the other men dying of blood loss on the floor.

She smiled, "How uncool."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it!<br>Was wondering whether or not to write a sequel to this one with them as adults.  
>May have dirty scenes though so I'm not sure.<br>lol give me your thoughts.


End file.
